


Savage

by Luzzy132



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Cannibalism, D&D, Dnd Inspired, Dominant Female Character, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Harem, M/M, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Reverse Harem, Strong Female Characters, Teratophilia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzzy132/pseuds/Luzzy132
Summary: Having long since given up her pursuit in the living world, Alvara chose to instead invest the remaining years of her life into the fantasy realm of YGGDRASIL. She finally found something worth living for; her friends and the Tomb, but after years of joy it was time to say goodbye.Or so she thought.
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Original Character(s), Albedo (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Character(s), Brain Unglaus/Original Character(s), Cocytus (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/All, Original Character(s)/Multi, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/harem, Shalltear Bloodfallen/Original Character(s), jircniv rune farlord el nix/original character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of my work 'The Beast Lord of Nazarick".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's changed the MC's appearance once again! I /don't/ have commitment issues. Leave me alone

Of all the DMMO-RPGs out there, Yggdrasil was the most known and praised and rightfully so. With over 700 different player races, over 2,000 basic and advanced job classes, and the ability to customize items, NPCs and player residences, Yggdrasil was the game that came to mind when DMMO-RPG's were mentioned. 

"And now it's finally here!" 

A woman in her mid-twenties tore at the box in the middle of her apartment like a child on Christmas. She gasped in excitement, pulling away the packing peanuts and protective bubble wrap from the shiny black piece of technology. She wasted no time, getting up with the Dive Gear in hand so quickly she almost fell, tripping over her cat whom was just trying to nap behind her. She apologized as the creature hissed at her, quickly scurrying away under the bed, but the woman was too excited to feel too bad. _I can check on her later_. 

Makayla was a struggling comic artist and animator, and thus she didn't make much income and so she had to save up for months to buy the Dive Gear. She was always careful spending money, but when her online friend Touch Me told her about the game he was playing, she just had to get it. With a final click, everything was plugged into her computer, another thing she spared little expense on. She rushed to slip the disk into the console, and placed the headset on. 

A light 'wrrrr' sound came from the console as it started up, the headset turning on with a white menu screen. She took hold of the gloves that came with the gear, putting them on and selecting Yggdrasil. As she waited for the game to boot up, a loading screen appearing before her eyes, the feeling of a fluffy bowling ball plopped into her lap. She let out a grunt as Mochi crushed her thighs. "Damn, bitch! Move your fat ass over-" She adjusted her position, crossing her legs like she was still in grade school and Mochi fell right into place. Makayla peaked out of her dive gear to look down and the fat brown tabby looked up at her with pleased amber eyes and a small meow. She chuckled, petting the feline for a few seconds before epic RPG music filled her ears. She then abruptly shoved the headset back down on her head, egger to play. 

The character creation screen opened, asking for a username. She decided on the name Vanya Zveer, as it was the name of one of her old D&D characters. Once entering, a small ring of dots swirled as it checked to see if the name was available and it was. The next screen had her select one of three options for her avatar's race; Humanoid, Demi-Human, or Heteromorphic. She was told by her good friend, Touch-Me, that he wanted to invite her to a small group of pals he had been playing with, and if she wanted to join she had to be a monster. Makayla had no qualms with that, as she was probably going to choose one of the monster races anyways. In her opinion they always looked so much cooler, had better abilities, and she just loved drawing them. She clicked the option and was greeted with a wall of small icons.

"God, this is a lot..." She mumbled, scrolling through with a sigh. It took her hours of customizing and restarting over and over again before finally deciding on a race; The Archfey. Of course, it didn't start out as an Archfey, you had to work up to that. Only at lvl 100 would you gain that status. Makayla chose this race due to its thousands of customizable choices. She hit the randomize button a few times, in awe with how different each avatar was. One looked like a deer with a snake tail and a human face, another looked like an elf with horns, and another looked like some sort of wooden golem with wings. She smiled, and sunk another few hours in customizing and scrapping ideas until she decided on one.

For the body type she chose the androgynist type, tall, slim, and very fit; the bisexual god's dream. Someone she wished she could be. Once the body's base was done, another menu popped up allowing her to decide if she wanted skin, fur, scales, etc. She decided to make her character more beast than human, as she adored monstrous characters. She chose the fur, making it a soft brown. She gave the avatar a humanoid face, bioluminescent pastel pink and yellow freckles dotting it. She gave it striking golden eyes, and a nose akin to that of a faun. She had long, pointed ears and antlers made of wood with pink blossoms and green vines winding around them. The avatar's hair was short dark brown and wild. Messy and dotted with flowers. She made her forearms large and bear like, ending in long ivory colored claws. Her legs were deer-like, ending in black cloven hooves. A long, thin tail sat at her rear, ending with a large tuft of fur. 

She sat back, looking over her work for a few moments before clicking the done button. She then moved on to selecting her starter class. The only starter classes available for the Archfey race were the druid, bard, hunter and mage. Since she was choosing to go with Druid from the start, her character's aesthetic fitting the bill perfectly, she clicked the button without hesitation. 

Once she entered the game, she saw a party invite pop up in the right corner of her screen. A message from Touch-Me followed stating; "Hop in! I have some pals to introduce you to."

~ * ~

That was twelve years ago. Our group started out as nine, then grew and grew as we met new people and gained more status on the server. Eventually we were the first to defeat the dungeon the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and made it into our guild base. My good friend Momonga was elected guild leader of Ainz Ooal Gown after Touch Me stepped down as leader of the original clan Nines Own Goal. Fewer and fewer people came on throughout the years. Even Touch Me left a few weeks before the end of the game. He said something about having some family issues IRL, and not being able to stand seeing something he worked so hard on disappearing. It hurt to see him go, but I knew he had a wife and child IRL. 

Those twelve years were the best years of my life, and even though I am embarrassed to say that a game kept me going it's true. As I leveled up I became known as the Beast Lord. Throughout the years I gained the ability to tame, summon and breed monsters. I even created brand new species by cross breeding, and sold them at the auction house as mounts for a pretty penny. The guild was very happy about that, millions of gold funneling into the treasury. I had insane luck with drop rates and gacha pulls, managing to get every known mount and pet in the game and even discovering and creating new ones. Through a very intense quest line I was eventually even able to make contracts with NPCs I found and created, thus allowing me to summon them. And, due to maxing out my Druid class, I could now transform into and summon any beast, monstrosity and aberration I had seen before, and could also produce twice the potions as people normally could. 

With the farming skill I was able to also gain twice the normal recourses from plants and animals. Due to all this and more I was allowed to create my own sub floor. The Door to which was hidden in the massive tree of the 6th floor. Down a flight of stairs into the earth under the tree, a large, beautify carved wooden door sat. Above it sat manticore statue carved from stone with ruby eyes. You had to speak the correct passcode to enter, and only I, Touch Me, Bukubukuchagama, and Momonga knew it. Alternatively I would use my ring to just teleport me there, but I loved seeing the twins too much. Since I knew that bastard Luci*Fer stole my potions, I put an enchantment on the room so only my ring could enter it. 

The room was a large fey forest biome, filled with tall sacred oak and mushroom trees. Patches of exotic flowers and fungi grew wildly around. In the center sat a large log cabin, my home, along with a dormitory for all my NPCs, a barn, greenhouse, warehouse, and stables. The Barn and Stable were enchanted to be much bigger on the inside than the outside, and to expand with each creature I captured for my arsenal. 

The cabin was where I spawned in, the sight of my large bedroom greeting me for the last time. Wooden walls covered in sculls, weapons, pictures, paintings and tapestries lined the wall. To the left was a decorative bathroom and a closet. To my right was a large window that looked out to the flower filled treetops. Wild flying creatures filled the dark sky. Blue Planet made the sky for me. Consolations, and galaxies filled it, with two moons shining down upon the land. It was a cloudless night, like always. I turned back to the room, blue colored lantern light flickering from skull wall mounts. On my bed sat many fur, silk, and wool blankets, along with more than a few plushies I kept secret from the guys. They would tear me a new one if they found out, I couldn't allow my bad ass self be tarnished. I shook my head, sighing. 

I turned and looked into the mirror to my left. She same avatar I had made years ago stood before me. She wore the same exact armor I had made for her only one year ago. I wore loose, green and brown leather clothing under dark mithril armor. Above that I wore a cloak and hood made of the [Forest Guardian]'s pelt. It was fluffy brown and covered in leaves. It gave the appearance of me being much larger than I already was (standing at 7ft). Atop the hood sat a [Thunder Saber]'s skull, which was pulled over my face like a mask. Glowing blue eyes staticked with mock lightning. I wore golden jewelry on my tail and ears, along with rings atop my claw-fingers. Each was magically enchanted, and most made by Momonga. I gave myself one more look over before nodding and moving on.

Stepping across the owl-bear skin rug and opened the door and exited my room to be greeted by my personal butlers and floor guardian. Their job was to protect the valuable resources in the warehouse, as well as the rare creatures on the farm. They also ran the farm when I was away, and kept my house clean. I had quite a few other NPCs, as I adored making them so much. The guys said I had a problem, but I refused to believe that true.

The butlers were each Beast-kin, Demi-humans with a human body and animal features. Oliver was a dog beastkin who stood almost two feet shorter than me, being 5'2". He had fluffy, wild, dirty blonde hair and folded dog ears atop his head. His eyes were a soft green. He was dressed in green overalls, brown boots and gloves over a white button up. He had a wide smile on his face, an expression of excitement. He had a rather slim body, with a little bit of muscle and tan skin. Next to him was Beckrial, a wolf beast kin standing at 6'. He had medium length, straight black hair tied up into a topknot and tall wolf ears. He wore a cream colored button up, and dark blue slacks with black boots. His eyes were the color of gold, and had glasses framing his face. He looked annoyed most of the time, his mouth pulled into a frown with a small fang poking out. He had a pretty fit frame, and was rather athletic with almond skin.

Next to him stood my floor guardian, Ashenhyne. He stood 7'8", 8 inches above me. On his face he wore a mask that resembled a deer skull, with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a a black button up and slacks, with black dress shoes. Over that he wore a maroon vest with gold decorative embroidery, and a red tie. Over that he wore a black waist coat and white gloves. He His skin was a sun-kissed tan, and he had piercing ice-blue eyes and a long black tail ending in a tuft of black fur and blue fire. His ears were long and pointed, and if you looked close enough you would see the antlers were connected to his head, not the skull. He also had black feathered wings folded behind his back. I couldn't see his face, but I knew his expression was neutral as he was programmed to be rather silent and cold in personality. His race was that of a lesser Archfey, and he had control of the fae creatures whom worked on the farm. He had a tall, lean and muscular body.

Next to Ash stood Kai, a fox beastkin with short ginger hair and large fox ears. He had hazel eyes, and was dressed in a cream color button up and black shorts with red suspenders. Under his shorts were black tights and black boots with a bit of a heel. He had a rather feminine body type, skinny with nice hips and thighs, standing at 5'5". A puffy ginger fox tail with a white tip sat at his rump. His expression was a mischievous smirk, his pale skin dotted in freckles. Lastly was Shiro, a cat beast kin with fluffy white hair that hung over his face. He had red eyes framed by large, round glasses and white cat ears sat on his head. He wore a pink sweater with a white button up under it, and brown pants. His shoes were a darker brown, and the sweater sleeves hung over his hands. Behind him was a fluffy, swaying cat tail. He was scrawny under his sweater, and very pale, he was 5'0" in height. He had a nervous smile on his face that made me just want to coo and give him a hug. The picture of innocence. 

I was about to pinch his cheeks and coo over him before my chat box opened up with a message from Momonga. "You gonna come and talk with Herohero and I, or will you stay in your little house the whole time?" Shit- I took way too long! I quickly typed out a response, "Oh hush, Bone Daddy. Hold your fucking horses, I'll be there in a second. Lemme look at my wonderful creations one last time." I typed, hoping he got my sarcastic, joking tone in the text. I had the tendency to give people the wrong impression with my attitude. I never intend to piss people off, or hurt their feelings, it just happens. I looked at my NPCs one last time before using the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport to the Round Table.

~*~

I spawned in as I usually did, being greeted with the white walls and pillars of the room. The large polished black table sat before me, surrounded by forty two chairs each with red cushions and black frames. Only two of the forty two sat full. The square frame of Momonga's Elder Lich avatar sat across the table from me, and Herohero's purple-black slime body sat a few seats to his right. Red and golden orbs looked up to me, each person greeting me with a wave. I waved back in tandem, a large clawed paw in the air. "Yo, Herohero! Long time no see! Here I was assuming you had up and died." I greeted sarcastically. I was genuinely happy to see him, but a little miffed he hadn't so much as emailed us before disappearing. "Yeah man." Momonga piped up, "What has it been, two years now?" 

Herohero raised a slimy arm to rub the back of his head, his body dripping ever on. "Really, has it been that long? I guess I've been working overtime so much my sense of time is all out of whack." He laughed and I finally noticed how exhausted he sounded. "Shit, man. That sounds unhealthy as hell, you alright?" I responded. I was genuinely worried for him, the poor guy was working himself to death. It was difficult to tell with my normal tone of speaking, and my potty mouth, but Herohero and I have known each other long enough that he understood I cared. "Nah," He sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here just to complain." He deflated physically. He must feel bad, talking about his problems while we were supposed to be enjoying ourselves. "No worries! It's okay to talk about your problems. We're you're friends." I nodded in agreement with Momonga. He was right, this little snot was our friend. In all honesty I was just glad he came, and Momonga voiced these opinions.

"To be honest, I'm surprised anyone came." He laughed lightly, but there was a tinge of disappointment behind it. Herohero and I laughed lightly in response, myself to avoid awkwardness. The slime spoke up again, "Well, I'm surprised the Tomb is still here! You both did a really good job as leader and deputy." I remember the day well. Once Momonga took the reins from Touch Me, he was deputy of the guild, second in command. When he left he had given the job to me. I miss the bastard. "It's no problem at all, though I can't speak for Vanya, I feel it's my duty as guild leader to keep the place running." I was shaken out of my thoughts as eyes shifted to me. I took a second to gather my thoughts, and stumbled out a response. 

"Yeah-Well, I-I was playing anyways. It's not like I have anything else better to fuckin do." I rubbed the back of my head, looking away in embarrassment. They laughed, causing me to blush under my headset. "Yeah- Well whatever. The guild is important to me. I put a lot of time into it, it's not like I'mma just let it all go to waste." I shook the embarrassment off. A contemplating silence filled the room for a few moments, each of us thinking about the time before. All the work we put into it. 

"To be honest.." Hero broke the silence. "I would have liked to have stayed until the end, but I'm dead tired." He sighed, sounding apologetic and genuinely sad to leave. In all honestly I was surprised he lasted this long with how tired he sounded. Momonga nodded, "Thanks for showing up, you should get some sleep." Momonga replied, he himself sounding sad to see him go. This was awful. Fuck this sad, goodbye forever crap. "Yeah man," I piped up, eyes turning to me, obviously surprised by my cheery tone. "You sound like shit. Hit the hay. I'm sure we'll meet again. Hell, I heard some rumors that there might be a Yggdrasil II coming out! I bet we would take over that faster than we did this game!" I laughed, and it spread to the both of them. Though Hero still sounded exhausted, his voice was lighter. "Yeah... Meet again. I'm glad to have met you two. Goodnight." He flicked a tendril of slime to open his menu, allowing us the time to say goodnight back. We said so in unison before he logged out, leaving not even a drop of slime in his chair. 

I pulled out a chair myself, plopping down across Momonga with a heavy sigh. "This sucks ass." I mumbled to myself, my face IRL tearing up and scrunching in anger. "What the hell! Meet again? What kind of bullshit is that?" I growled, banging my furry fist on the table. The game registered it as an attack, but I did zero damage according to the floating number. "Everything we worked for, for ten years! All our friends, hell our family! Everything is about the be gone and we can't do shit about it!" I yelled. Momonga looked at me wordlessly, a blank expression on his avatar's face. "I don't even care if I'm being dramatic! Without this game, I have nothing left!" I felt tears slide down my face. All the emotion from the announcement of Yggdrasil's closing to now finally being released as I let out a silent sob. Momonga remained silent for a moment before standing and walking to me. I had now covered my face with my hands, and through I couldn't feel it, a notification popped up saying I was being touched. I looked up to see that Momonga had put a hand on my shoulder. 

"You know they didn't just abandon us." He said in a calm tone. I felt a pang in my heart. He could always read me well, even if I didn't want him to. "I know there is nothing we can do, but it's not like it's over." I heard the gentle smile in his voice. "Tell you what. Let's watch this world burn, get a little drunk, and find a new game to play. Like you said, I'm sure we could conquer any game just the same as we did here!" He let go of my shoulder and held out a hand for me to grab. In return I looked at it, rubbed my face with a sniffle and nodded. I grabbed his hand and stood, mimicking the movement causing my cat to stir IRL. She gave an irritated meow, but I just ignored it. 

"Right. I'm gonna start to drink now though." I opened up my mini fridge next to my desk and blindly grabbed for a beer. Momonga laughed as I finally found one and popped it open with a fizz. I took a long swig, watching a Momonga walked back around the table and stared at the Guild Weapon. The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown rotated slowly, made of gold and carved into seven swirling serpents, their mouths agape and holding each a gem of a certain color. I burped grossly, tossing the now empty can behind me. "We gonna take the golden fucker with us?" I asked unceremoniously, startling Momon. He looked like he was trying to convince himself to do it. 

"Well, I was thinking of it. It's the symbol of the guild after all." He poked two boney index fingers together like a shy character in a cartoon. "Unless you think we shouldn't..." I shook my head, almost yelling at eleven at night. "Oh, hell no! I demand we bring that over glorified dildo to the throne room for our last hurrah! The guild can suck a dick. You're the leader and I'm second in command, we did the most work making the thing so there is literally no way we are leaving it to collect dust." I insisted, hyping Momonga up. He nodded to himself, grabbing it.

"Let's go, symbol of our guild." 

~*~

As we walked down dark walls, along the red and gold carpet we spoke about memories we had of the guild, our IRL lives and what game to play after this one was over. On our way to the tenth floor throne room we came across Sebas and the Pleiades. I had always loved Touch Me's creation, Sebas. He was well designed and reminded me of Touch Me himself for some reason, even though they were nothing alike. I managed to convince Momonga to take them with us, commanding them to follow us to the Throne Room. Surely the other members would forgive us for doing whatever the hell we wanted for an hour. 

Once down our last flight of stairs we came to the door of the Throne Room, carved beautify out of marble, one side being a devil and the other an angel. Momon pushed the doors open, a loud creaking sound echoing around them. The room was dark, large marble white pillars lining the walkway to the Throne of Kings. Each pillar held on it a red flag with a golden symbol representing each player, twenty one on each side. A large blue crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room's tall ceiling, though it provided little light. The main light source was what seemed to be a moonbeam spotlight right in front of the room. Three tentacle-like statues flanked each side of the Throne carved out of obsidian. We made our way closer to the Throne and it was something to behold. I only ever entered this room maybe twice as it was so out of the way and only for decoration, so it still took me off guard.

Carved from what seemed to be the same stone as the statues the back of it created tall, sharp, winding pillars mirrored on each side. The seat, it's back, and arm rest seemed to be made out of gold decorated marble. A red cushion sat built into the seat and it's back. Momonga looked at me for permission. I nodded, but to be honest I wanted to sit in it myself. I hopped up to sit on the arm of the throne as Momonga gave the order for Sebas and the Pleiades to stand by. Looking to them movement caught my eye as I noticed an NPC standing next to the Throne. I practically smacked myself in the face, how could I have forgotten her! Albedo the succubus, leader of the floor guardians. A true beauty to behold. Tabula did an excellent job with her. She stood, a small smile on her face, long black hair framing it perfectly. Her silky white and gold dress framed his curves and... assets like a dream come true. 

I felt my little pansexual heart practically explode. "Holy shit! I almost forgot about her!" I climbed over Momonga, who grunted in phantom pain when one of my knees hit his non-existent junk. Once I got to the other arm I made grabby hands at Momonga for the Staff. "I wanna see her fucking settings! This bitch fine as fuck." I snatched it from him and tapped Albedo with it. The screen popped up and I was in shock with how much was written before remembering who exactly created her. I started reading before Momonga looked over my shoulder, mumbling a 'too long' and began scrolling. "Hey! Asshole, I was reading that!" I screeched at him, but he ignored me until he got to the bottom. 

"No way, she's a bitch?" He mumbled in disbelief. I turned back to the screen to read those very words. Tabula was always into contradicting characters, and thus I was unsurprised. As I was recalling Tabula's sexual preferences, Momonga pushed me onto the ground. "Bastard! What are you doing!?" I hissed from the ground, looking up to see him editing Albedo's page. "Nothing-" He responded in a very unconvincing voice. I abruptly stood up and tried to peak, but Momonga pushed me away. "Let me see, asshole!" He grunted in strain before I shoved him out of the Throne. "Now who's 'ruining' their character by taking fifteen levels of barbarian?" I mocked him as he lay defeated on the floor. He curled up, pulling his hood over his head as I looked over the sheet. "Honestly, you're so dramat-" I paused. No this couldn't be right. I re-read the sentence. Again, and again. Once more.

_She is deeply in love with Momonga._

I was silent for a few seconds, the sheer joy burbling up in my chest before I could not hold it back any longer and it escaped as a loud and obnoxious laugh. "Oh my fucking god! You absolute simp!" I mocked him as he rolled on the ground, "Shut up! It's embarrassing as it is!" He yelled back. I was sure his face was red as a tomato behind the screen. I continued to laugh, and began to type myself into the screen with a mischievous chuckle. Momonga looked up, squinting. He did not like that laugh, she always did it when she was doing something bad. "What are you doing?" He stood, leaning down to read the sentence. 

_She is deeply in love with Momonga and Vanya._

I looked up at him with a smirk as I heard all the air leave his lungs. "Now he have defiled Tabula's creation together~!" I laughed as I could feel the soul leave his body. He eventually calmed down, kneeling down and resting his head on my virtual thigh. I pat his head. Momonga and I were very close, in all honesty I had a bit of a crush on him. I wished I could do the same IRL as we were doing now. I pat his head, though he couldn't feel it with my cat sitting in my lap I could imagine the warmth was real. "You're really mean, you know that?" He asked, sighing. I nodded as I glanced at the timer. One minute left. 

"Yeah I know." I stood, sitting on the arm of the Throne and allowing Momonga to go back to his place. Once he sat I flopped down on his lap, my back up against his bones and crossing my arms behind my head, using the arm rest as an imaginary pillow. "It's been nice. Let's greet the end with a bang." I stated solemnly. Momonga nodded, and raised his hand. "Kneel." He commanded, and the NPC's followed. 

"It has been fun." Momonga finally replied, pausing.

00:00:10

00:00:09

"Thank you." 

00:00:08

00:00:07

"Mmh." I hummed in response. I didn't say anything, though. I wasn't going to say 'you're welcome' for playing a game. 

00:00:06

00:00:05

"Thank you too, for everything...Momon." I mumbled. He looked down at me and nodded. 

00:00:04

00:00:03

"No problem, Vanya" He replied. I prepared for the headache that is getting pushed out of Dive Games and closed my eyes to try and make it better. Momonga went silent. All I heard was the timer tick.

00:00:02

00:00:01

00:00:00

. . .


End file.
